User blog:MAZEKA/1 year anniversary blog
Intro thingy Huh, sure feels like its been longer than just a single year, but that's how long I've been here, and what a year it was. Despite only having been here for 1 year, I can't remember what I used to do with my time before coming here and I can't really imagine life without this great society. Over this last year I've started several stories (and actually finished a few of them), joined a club, entered several competitions with varying levels of success, and me some truly wonderful people. Right from the start users such as Rando and Bob were getting in touch to help me improve my pages and stories. Others, like Vorred, also helped me out, with Vorred giving me some much needed advice on comic making. And A contest run by ReddKuta helped me discover new ways of MOCing, and while none of the winning entries have been used by him for anything yet, I probably wouldn't be at my current level if I hadn't become involved in this. There are many others who have helped me too, more than I can remember right now, but I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's helped me feel at home here. People who should be accepting this thank you are as (in no particular order) follows: *ReddKuta - a great friend and talented user. *Rando07 - a great guy who's helped me out many times and always nice to talk to. *BobTheDoctor27 - a brilliant MOCer and Writer, and a nice person. *Pitcat - a user who I've only recently come to now, but he's a great guy and MOCer. *Invader39 - A great writer, MOCer and stop-motion-er, and a really nice guy. *Chalk33 - King of Epik and a great guy. *Vorred - an excellent comic maker, and a really nice guy. It's a shame that he's now left the wiki. *ToaTusk - a great guy, always fun to talk to. Shame to see him go too. *LoganWoerner - a nice guy and great writer, who's also left. *Ganno - a really nice guy once you get to know him, and he has some very interesting ideas. *ChineseLegolas - a great MOCer, and a great writer, even if his stories aren't the most canon of sorts. *Maccy - A nice guy who's always fun to talk to in chat. *Max the paranoid android - a really nice guy and great MOCer, also a great friend. *Gwideon - a nice guy and good friend. *FireDrag - a great writer and really nice guy. *Windfall the wanderer - a relatively new user and excellent MOCer. *Artek the formerly crazy one - a nice guy and great writer. *More or less every other active user, apologies if your name has slipped my mind for the time being :P MOCs And now, since I'm terrible at remembering stuff to say when it comes to writing it down, I'll stop speaking now and move on to my longest MOC blog... ever! And I'll start of with some gifts to various users, if you do not see a MOC of yours here, then I either was unable to make one due to parts requirements, or I have yet to build it, as I have a few more yet to come. Ansameli Well I thought it fitting that I start with a MOC from one of the newer members of the community, who has already filled the wiki with many amazing MOCs. DSCF2995.JPG|Ansameli, while relatively small, is a very cleverly built MOC, and about the only MOC by Windfall that i could actually build. DSCF2997.JPG|Took me quite a while to work out how to build the torso. DSCF2998.JPG|I like how you attached the lower leg armor, Windfall. Enkang Next up is a MOC I built of one of Redd's characters, who currently doesn't have a MOC. DSCF3060.JPG|While I'm not sure how good a representation of the charater this is, I hope you like this, Redd. DSCF3061.JPG|I know he's meant to wear a noble shaped Ruru, but by the time I'd done the rest of the MOC the noble Ruru looked too small. DSCF3065.JPG|I'm quite proud of the torso design, and that hammer. Tayluu Now a MOC for Artek. DSCF3001.JPG|Everyone's favorite Toa of Psionics. DSCF3006.JPG|This version is based on that in Artek's "Tayluu how too" blog, however I had to redesign the upper arms. DSCF3009.JPG|I'm pretty pleased with how she turned out. Niha Niha's certainly a unique character, and one of my favorites on the wiki. DSCF3017.JPG|Logan, if you ever return to the wiki and read this, you have to show me how to build her torso :P DSCF3018.JPG|I think this is a fairly good attempt at building Niha. DSCF3019.JPG|I did have to remove the Glatorian heads on her back though. Tsukumi This sure is one complex MOC, but not as complex as I thought it would be. DSCF3066.JPG|I'm pretty pleased that i managed to build this, though the... chest looks a bit low down, which I'm blaming on the lack of a scalf. DSCF3071.JPG|No condensers on this version, but she's still more than capable when it comes to hitting people. DSCF3074.JPG|Crazy balancing skills. Vulf While the original MOC wasn't made by Firedrag, I couldn't think of (or make) a more fitting character of his. DSCF3075.JPG|This MOC was actually built using a slightly modified design that I came up with for another MOC, but I think it still looks a lot like the actual MOC. DSCF3076.JPG|I managed to switch out the pale blue mask for a gold one on this version. DSCF3077.JPG|I'm quite pleased with this. Collab MOCs Well, for a while now me and Nezorus have been planning a collab story, but I've yet to do much in the means of MOCing for this story, so here are a few MOCs we may consider using in the story. DSCF3092.JPG|First up, being my only Agori so far, is Sani. An Agori of the water tribe. DSCF3093.JPG|Built with a custom design which I have used for all the Agori created for this blog. DSCF3094.JPG|Armed with a small knife for defence. DSCF3115.JPG|Next up a male Agori of the Fire Tribe. DSCF3116.JPG|I'm not too pleased with this one really. DSCF3095.JPG|A Jungle Tribe guard. DSCF3117.JPG|An Ice Tribe Agori. DSCF3131.JPG|An Agori of the Iron Tribe. DSCF3132.JPG|This one's alright. DSCF3096.JPG|This is a female Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. DSCF3098.JPG|One Thornax Launcher wasn't enough for her, so she has two. DSCF3101.JPG|She's probably a trainee Glatorain. DSCF3118.JPG|A female Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. DSCF3119.JPG|Also a trainee. DSCF3122.JPG DSCF3133.JPG|A male Glatorian of the Water Tribe. DSCF3134.JPG|He's not too bad, but he's not especially good either in my opinion. DSCF3136.JPG|Just your basic Inika build. DSCF3138.JPG|A WIP torso of a Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. DSCF3139.JPG|A WIP torso of this universe's Mutran. Steltian's Game Now this is a fight-to-the-death style story I've had planned for quite a while, which I'll go into more detail on in a future blog. Basically, this would involve many characters, mainly those of other users, fighting to the death on what was the island of Xia, after being captured by 'The Steltian' - a wealthy Steltian who decided to put on some top quality entertainment for his fellow Steltians. This story will be a part of the Dark War storyline. DSCF3078.JPG|This is a watcher, essentially a walking camera that records what happens in the arena, and a means of communication between the competitors and 'The Steltian.' DSCF3089.JPG|They were deliberately designed to unsettle the competitors. DSCF3090.JPG|Competitors are not allowed to damage their watcher. DSCF3129.JPG|These competitors can damage. DSCF3130.JPG|Similarly to 'watchers', these 'soldiers' are fitted with a camera in the head. However these ones are stronger and will attack competitors. DSCF3123.JPG|And this is a shark. DSCF3125.JPG|Fast hostile robots designed to incapassitate the competitors. DSCF3126.JPG|The guns located in their mouths will knock targets unconsciouse. DSCF3128.JPG|Not a good thing to have happen when you're in an arena filled with beings who want to kill you. DSCF3141.JPG|And this is a mutant species of insect Rahi that will be cleaning up the corpses. DSCF3142.JPG|These creatures are scavengers who will eat the dead or dying, or unconscious. DSCF3143.JPG|I really like this MOC. DSCF3144.JPG DSCF3145.JPG|Wings spread. DSCF3146.JPG|Flight position, side. DSCF3147.JPG|Wings spread, top. DSCF3148.JPG Hero Factory MOCs, yes you read this correctly Well, after one year of MOCing more or less everyday, I hadn't made a single CCBS MOC, so I decided to try my hand at it. DSCF3102.JPG|First a villain I created named 'Beetle' DSCF3105.JPG|I'm really pleased with how this guy turned out. DSCF3108.JPG|You're gonna need an extra pair of arms to stand a chance against this guy. DSCF3109.JPG|And here's a female Hero. DSCF3110.JPG|Her ability is an extensive knowledge of plants. DSCF3112.JPG|No name for this one just yet. DSCF3113.JPG Self-MOC Well, after 1 year on the wiki, I finally have a self-MOC. She's set to appear in my Dark War storyline, alongside Virid: my Matoran self-MOC in that universe. DSCF3016.jpg|Remember this teaser I put on my user page a couple of weeks ago? DSCF3020.JPG|Well this is my self-MOC, Nephthys, a Toa of Shadow. Named after the Egyptian Goddess of Night. DSCF3022.JPG|Transformed into a Toa of Shadow by a Shadow Leech, only to have her moral light restored by the a Klakk. However, for unknown reasons she retained her shadow powers; something that will be explored at a later date. DSCF3023.JPG|The minfigure cape over her right hip is meant to be hiding something on her leg, something to do with why she still has her shadow powers. DSCF3026.JPG|back view. I think this is probably my best custom design, and MOC. DSCF3027.JPG|Untrusted by all, Nephthys wanders the universe alone, defending who she can from the horrors of the Dark War. Update I've now revamped Nephthys slightly, giving her a proper cloak-thing to cover her leg as oppose to the minifig cape that was there before. Nephthys.JPG|this version features a proper piece of material to cover whatever it is she's hiding on her leg. Nephthys2.JPG|the material is from the mask of an old Halloween costume. Nephthys3.JPG|I think she looks much better this way. So yeah, that's about it. Thanks for making this year as great as it was, and I hope to stick around for many more! Category:Blog posts